Trahison The woman in the restaurant
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Booth."


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Saison :** 2

**Genre :** Difficile à dire en fait, vous me direz tiens :p

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série Bones ne m'appartiennent pas (tiens ils appartiennent à qui au fait ???) et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic.

**Résumé : **« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Booth. »

**Remerciements :** à **Tya** pour sa toute première relecture avec moi. En espérant que ce soit le début d'une longue et agréable collaboration !

**Note :** Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, voilà ma première fic Bones ! Du coup je n'ai pas été très ambitieuse : c'est assez court et pas trop trop prise de tête normalement. J'aimerais bien en faire une plus longue et qui ressemble d'avantage à un vrai épisode mais pour ça va falloir que je m'entraine... J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi, j'ai un sacré trac !

* * *

Trahison

xxoxx

Silencieux au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, Seeley Booth luttait contre les émotions contradictoires, et définitivement trop intenses, dont il était à présent la proie. Il aurait donné cher pour ne pas être au milieu de ce restaurant à l'heure qu'il est, et en même temps, il se sentait incapable de quitter des yeux le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Comme il se sentait mal de ressentir tout cela en cet instant ! Il n'aurait pas dû.

Ils semblaient tellement heureux... Brennan surtout, et c'est ce qui le frappa le plus. Il la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que contrairement aux apparences la jeune femme était capable d'une myriade de sentiments... Mais il était rare de la voir se laisser aller autant en public, et Booth n'en saisissait que trop bien l'importance.

Assis à côté d'elle, son acolyte n'était pas en reste non plus. Il ne se privait pas de sourire à tout va, profitant du moment autant que possible.

Et ces étincelles dans ses yeux... Bon sang, en temps normal rien ne lui mettait plus de baume au coeur que des flammes de joie dansant dans ses prunelles qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait pu passer des heures, une vie même, à regarder ses yeux s'enflammer de passion. Mais ici, maintenant, et dans cette situation très précise, cela le dégoutait.

C'était une passion interdite, une passion de traitre.

Et dieu que cette trahison lui était douloureuse !

Et cet air réjouit et attentif, cette admiration qui ne lui était d'ordinaire réservé qu'à lui seul... On lui avait volée, pour la donner à un autre. Tout cet amour gâché entre les mains d'un autre homme...

Cet amour traitre.

Seeley sentit un corps se déplacer vers le sien sur la banquette du restaurant. Quand il tourna la tête vers Angela elle lui adressa un sourire lourd de sens avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Booth.

Il se pencha à son tour vers Angela, sans pour autant se détacher de la scène qui se déroulait sur la banquette d'en face.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux... OK ? Ca n'a rien à voir c'est juste que... Je crois que tout le monde a compris, ils pourraient arrêter maintenant, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Booth. Et personne n'est en train de vous trahir. Détendez-vous.

Comme pour le narguer, une exclamation de joie venant du docteur Brennan s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Il faut admettre qu'il sait s'y prendre... fit remarquer Angela avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Booth jeta un regard offusqué à la jeune femme.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Mais enfin, admettez que Bren a l'air heureuse.

Oh oui. Ses yeux brillaient. Les étincelles pour répondre aux étincelles.

Non définitivement, tout cela le dégoutait.

- Oui, elle à l'air vraiment ravie.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez essayer de vous réjouir de leur bonheur à tous les deux.

- Mais je SUIS content pour eux, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, honey, affirma Angela avec dérision.

Seeley préféra ignorer son air entendu avant de se redresser, mettant ainsi fin à leur petite messe basse. Une partie de lui espérait juste qu'un serveur viendrait leur demander d'arrêter. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit public.

Mais nul ne sembla entendre ses prières et personne ne vint mettre fin à leur petit numéro. Il était seul, seul avec son dégout, sa colère et son sentiment d'abandon.

Seul avec sa culpabilité.

Il fallait bien admettre que Brennan avait l'air vraiment heureuse. En fait il l'avait rarement vu aussi à l'aise. Et voilà qu'il était incapable de partager cette joie, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, et tout ce qu'il lui avait appris à propos du lien si spécial qui unissait deux partenaires ?

Impossible. Il devait absolument faire un effort. Alors, il inspira aussi fort qu'il était possible en restant discret et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Hey bravo Parker ! Je vous avais bien dit que mon fils était brillant, hein Bones ?

- Je dois admettre qu'il possède un grand talent d'observation et...

- Wouah !

L'exclamation du petit garçon interrompit l'anthropologiste alors qu'une fumée bleue s'élevait dans les airs à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Parker sauta d'excitation sur son siège avant de taper dans la main de Jack et de reprendre sa place entre lui et Brennan.

- Je veux le refaire !

- D'accord mon gars, répondit Hodgins avec un grand sourire.

Le petit garçon regarda avec admiration les mains du scientifique s'activer autour des poudres et récipients étalés sur la table. Finalement, le laborantin lui tendit une pipette empli d'un liquide bleu piscine et Parker la saisit avec enthousiasme avant d'en verser consciencieusement le contenu dans un petit tube à essai face à lui.

- Comme ça docteur Brennan ?

La jeune femme se pencha sur son épaule.

- Veille bien à répandre une quantité égale de liquide sur toute la surface. C'est très bien Parker.

- T'as vu papa ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père, un sourire de joie pure éclairait son visage.

Dans son regard, les étincelles venaient de gagner encore en intensité. Dieu qu'il aimait voir tant de passion irradier dans les prunelles claires de son petit bout d'homme !

Mais tout ça pour quelques expériences scientifiques ?

Il eut à peine le temps de lui rendre son sourire que l'enfant se reconcentrait à nouveau sur sa tâche, sous la surveillance attentive des docteurs Brennan et Hodgins.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à déballer ce kit du petit chimiste que Brennan avait eu la « formidable » idée de lui offrir pour son anniversaire, il semblait totalement absorbé. Booth se sentait transparent, sans parler du camion flambant neuf qu'il avait choisi avec soin et que le jeune garçon avait à peine touché.

Seeley n'était pas spécialement un homme d'orgeuil, mais tout de même, quel père aurait aimé se voir ignorer par son propre fils et ses cadeaux relégués à un rang secondaire ?

Pourtant Parker semblait tellement excité... Sans parler de Brennan dont l'engouement du garçon pour son cadeau avait visiblement dépassé toutes les espérances.

Booth se servit une part de gâteau et tenta de savourer ce simple moment de bonheur. Le goûter d'anniversaire de son fils organisé par ses amis, enfin des amis de sa partenaire, enfin les gens avec qui il travaillait quoi... Bref, le goûter d'anniversaire de son fils était sensé être une occasion joyeuse non ? Et tant pis si c'était le kit de la parfaite fouine plutôt que le camion qui avait gagné le prix de meilleur cadeau de la fête.

Il était déjà en train de se détendre quand une pensée vint sournoisement effleurer son esprit.

Son fils n'allait quand même pas devenir une fouine ??

Quelques heures plus tard Booth et sa partenaire étaient en train de nettoyer les restes de la fête pendant que Jack et Angela aidaient Parker à mettre son manteau.

Camille et Sweets avaient dû les quitter un peu plus tôt, chacun étant attendu quelque par pour diner. Et maintenant il était l'heure de ramener Parker chez sa mère, malgré les protestations du garçon qui aurait bien voulu prolonger la fête ainsi que leurs petites expériences.

D'ailleurs, la tête de Brennan quant le garçonnet l'avait enlacée de toutes ses forces pour lui dire au revoir valaient toutes les « trahisons » du monde.

- Merci d'avoir organisé cette petite fête Bones, j'apprécie vraiment.

- C'était une idée d'Angela en réalité.

- Et le kit de fouine, une idée d'Angela aussi ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non. Je me souvenais en avoir eu un par mon père. Il est important d'offrir une grande variété d'activités d'éveil aux enfants de l'âge de Parker.

- Un anniversaire c'est fait pour s'amuser Bones ! argumenta l'agent du FBI en jetant avec enthousiasme une boulette de papier cadeau dans le grand sac poubelle que tenait sa partenaire.

Brennan regarda avec curiosité l'air de victoire presque enfantin de son coéquipier quand le projectile tomba dans le fond du sac.

- Les expériences scientifiques sont amusantes.

- Si vous le dites... consentit-il pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. En tout cas vous aviez l'air bien tous les deux.

- Je crois que nous avons réussi à établir une relation amicale acquiesça Tempérence avec fierté.

- Oui Bones, Parker vous aime beaucoup.

- Il m'a demandé s'il pourrait me rendre visite pour que je lui montre d'autres expériences.

Elle semblait encore étonnée de cette nouvelle.

- Il me l'a dit. Mais Bones, par pitié, soyez prudente.

- Ces kits sont expressément prévus pour ce genre d'usage, Booth. Et sous la supervision d'un adulte je vous promets que rien de dangereux ne peut se produire, énonça-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la plus parfaite évidence.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il jeta un regard vers son fils un peu plus loin et se pencha vers elle en baissant la voix.

- Même si j'apprécierais que vous évitiez d'amputer mon garçon d'un de ses membres, hein Bones ? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Parker _ne doit pas_ devenir une fouine.

Son ton était extrêmement sérieux et il arrêta de ranger un instant pour fixer sa partenaire dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il il a de mal à embrasser la carrière scientifique, Booth. C'est une profession très stimulante, et enrichissante à de nombreux niveaux.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il explore toutes les possibilités qui s'offre à lui avant de décider, vous voyez ? Promettez-moi juste que vous ne tenterez pas à tout prix d'en faire une fouine. Quelques expériences, une ou deux explosions et fumées bizarres et c'est tout.

Brennan haussa des épaules avant de lui lancer un regard étonnamment neutre.

- Je ne ferais rien pour l'encourager particulièrement dans cette voie.

- Merci, Bones.

Booth marqua une pause puis vérifia qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il devait emporter. Après quelques secondes il hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se tourna vers sa coéquipière, un sourire à nouveau planté sur les lèvres.

- Bon, maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses. Qui prend les restes du gâteau ?

* * *

Fin


End file.
